A Forbidden Love Story
by Natasha4000
Summary: Her. She knows it's wrong to love him but she does anyway. She knows if anyone was to find out it would end her career. Him. He knowns loving her is wrong, that he could lose everything in doing so, but it doesn't stop him from pursuing their relationship. Read and find out how a student and teacher relationship evolves to something else. Full summary inside. Eventually Spoby
1. Chapter 1

**Authors** **Note:**

**This story is nothing like my other story: Wanting What's Not Yours It's completely different.** Where as my other story Wanting What's Not Yours has sexual abuse in it. Where in the case of Toby is abusing Ella sexually, this story is nothing like that. Also I really do doubt the sexual sense if there even going to be any are going to be as graphic in this story as they were in my other Ella and Toby story. Anyway this will be a love story between Ella and Toby which will occur between both characters free will! So in other word its like the complete opposite of my other story and if you haven't read my other story Wanting What's Not Yours go and read it! Anyway read and enjoy.

**Main Characters:**

Ella, Toby, Spencer, Zack, Emily and Jenna.

**Summary:**

Her. She knows it is wrong to love him the way she does but she does anyway. She knows if anyone was to find out it would mean the end to her career. That she would probably lose her family in the process, but this doesn't change her feelings towards him nor her actions. If anything it strengthens them. Him. He knows loving her is wrong. That he could also lose everything, his friends, his social life. That if anyone was to find out he would lose her forever. However they both continue to pursue the forbidden relationship. Will there love story conquer all or will it crash down and burn like all other student and teacher relationships known to man? Will their relationship survive or is it destined for tragedy?... Eventually Spoby.

Read and find out.

* * *

Ella's POV:

_I hold the divorce papers in my hands. I never thought this would become of my nineteen year of marriage. That it would come to this. That it would ever end, all because of an affair between my husband of nineteen years and his student aged 24. Of all people I wouldn't think he would have been that type but I guess I was wrong. Ever since I found that out my marriage went down In shambles, I remember that day all to clearly. That letter I got stating that my husband was a cheat and to make it worse Aira knew._

_I watch him as he packs his things and I feel a sense of relief wash over me. That I'm finally free, I don't have to feel this pain of knowing I can no longer save this marriage. The evidence is right here in ink that I couldn't save this marriage. You know what's funny, I can remember the day all to well. All to clearly. When I asked Byron for a divorce._

Ella walks into her and Byron's room and begins to pace up and down room before hulting to a pause.

"Byron"

Byron looks up to look at his wife "Yes Ella"

"I-I can't do this anymore"

"What do you mean Ella?"

"I mean us. I can't do us anymore"

Byron gets up in a panic before making his way in front of Ella.

"Come on Ella. I know you don't mean that. We can still work this out. We can work us out! Don't let Meredith ruin us!"

"Meredith didn't ruin us Byron, yes she may have played a big part in this but she didn't ruin us. You did. We did and I'm not strong enough to continue this anymore Byron. I just can't and to make things worse I'm going to have to see her everyday at work now Byron. Now that she will be working at rosewood high!"

"Ella we can move we don't have to stay here anymore"

"Byron moving wont change anything, we would be just carrying the problem with us don't you see that"

"Ella please" Ella shakes her head in refusal.

Ella sighs. "Byron. I want a divorce"

_It may have seen like the cowardly thing to do but I don't regret it. I can't stay with someone I don't believe even loves me anymore, that I don't even think I love anymore. I watch him as he reaches the door and I feel my heart stop. This is it, once he leaves this house it will become real. That he is now officially no longer mine, that he will no longer be my husband. I will no longer officially be Ella Montgomery but Ella Jane __Ross, I will have my maiden name again. It just sounds weird. After all this years of being known as Ella Montgomery to then go back to being known as 'Ella Jane Ross'. Now that would be interesting asking my students to call me Miss Ross. I'll probably leave it as it is, letting them call me Mrs. Montgomery, the only problem in this is that it will be a constant reminder of him._

Byron turns to face Ella "I guess this is it"

Ella gives a small smile "I guess so"

"What it's worth Ella. I wouldn't have wanted to spend those nineteen years that we've have with anyone else but you" Byron leans in to place a small kiss on Ella's cheek.

"Goodbye Byron"

"GoodBye Ella"

Ella shuts the door behind her with a sigh. Letting a few tears fall before sliding down the front door. After a few minutes of Ella baking in her sorrow she gets up to get ready to make her to Rosswood high. By the time she walks into the school, most students had left. Ella then makes her way to her classroom to collect the essay paper she ask the sub teacher to collect. Ella entered the classroom to find a figure at the far end of the room.

"Toby"

Toby looks up from his book "Mrs. Montgomery. Hmmm, I didn't think anyone would come back into this room. I didn't no you would be coming in today. You know cuz you weren't in when we had our lesson. I'll just go"

Ella looks at Toby curiously "No it's fine, you can stay. I just needed to pick up the essays and grade them if you don't mind me being in the room"

"Yea that's OK, I'm leaving now anyway"

Ella placed her bag on her desk and began to watching Toby's movements as he began to pack his things away and make his way to the door.

_I can tell something Is wrong that there something he is hiding away from me. There must be a reason why he is here. That instead of going home like the rest of my students he is here. That is stead of being with Emily or any of his other new found friends he is here in my classroom. The teacher in me as well as the mother would not allow me to let him leave without getting to the bottom of this. So I grasp his hand before he can make it to the door to leave my classroom. I have no Idea what possessed me to do such. _

"Toby is there something wrong. You know at home or anything"

"What. No! Of course not!"

_I see the sense of fear flash over his eyes when I ask this question. I look at his body language and I see him look for an escape route so I strengthen my hold on his arm to prevent him trying to escape. I just know somethings wrong and I'm going to get to the bottom of this, no matter how long it takes. He is my student and I have a duty of care to him._

"OK, If everything at home is alright then you won't mind answering a few questions, if thats OK?" Ella began before guiding him to an empty desk to sit down before sitting at another empty desk facing him.

"Hmmm OK sure, I have nothing to hide" Toby begins to shift around.

Ella nods sceptically.

"Right. So why are you here after school hours?"

"Well. This classroom is quiet and away from Jenna" Toby whispers the last part about Jenna.

"Sorry what was that Toby. The last part"

"Nothing. Look Mrs. Montgomery I'm fine I swear, there's no need for you to be curious about me or worried. I'm fine. Well I should go now. Since you have to grade papers and stuff"

_I examine his body language once again and I can't help but tell he really doesn't want to go home._

"You can stay. You don't have to leave. I'll just be grading paper so the classroom will still be quite" Toby begins to raise up from the chair and Ella follows.

"Stay. I insist"

Toby gives a small smile "OK, I'll stay since you're insisting I should" Ella nods, making her way to her desk to sit down and grade the essays. While Toby goes to sit in the corner again sitting on the window seal.

Toby goes back to reading his book. However a few minutes later he looks up from his book looking at Ella whose concentration was in the essays she was grading.

"Mrs. Montgomery"

"Yes Toby"

"Thank You"

Ella smile "You're welcome. Oh and Toby you're always welcome here at anytime. Plus I am here for you if you need anything at all or if you do need to tell me anything. I'm here don't forget that"

Toby smiles and nods in response. "I won't"

"Good" Both Ella and Toby go back to doing as they were before.

* * *

What do you think for a first chapter ?

Review ! Favourite and Follow.

BYE.


	2. Chapter 2

Toby's POV:

Toby walks into his and Jenna's home and begins to make his way to his room.

"You know I can hear you right, no matter how much you try and conceal your steps from me. I'll always be able to hear you Toby"

"What do you want Jenna?"

"My parents are gone until the weekend so we have the house to our self" Jenna walks towards Toby and begins to caress the back of his neck.

Toby pull away from her lingering touch. "So"

"Come on Toby don't be like that"

"Like what Jenna"

Jenna reaches for Tobys arm and begins to place it on her body. "You what that mean Toby, if my parents are gone we can do what we like" Jenna pushes her body into Toby's then places light kisses on his neck.

_Why must she be so persistent. Doesn't she understand that this is wrong! That we can't keep doing this anymore. Yet she keep trying to get me to do this with her, to give in. I try so hard to resist her but she make it so hard. So difficult._

Toby turns his head and leans away from Jenna's kisses "Jenna. Stop"

Jenna turns Tobys head so that it was facing hers then leans in to place a kiss on Tobys lips. Running her tongue along his lips begging for access.

_I give into her kiss no matter how much I try not to and I hate myself for it. This is sick. Jenna may not be related to me by blood but she is still my sister and this is wrong no matter how much she tries to tell me otherwise._

Toby forcefully pushes Jenna off. "I said stop!"

Jenna stumbles back "What the hell Toby!"

"This needs to stop. This thing going on between us needs to stop. This is so wrong in many ways"

"Why Toby. Why is it wrong. We both find pleasure from what we do, so why is it wrong?"

"You're my sister Jenna"

"Where not even related Toby"

"That doesn't matter Jenna. Are parents are married so that makes you my sister"

"Why are you acting like this Toby. Is it because of Emily? Ever since you started talking to her you started having doubts about us"

"There is no 'us' Jenna. You need to get that through to your head, and the sooner you do that the better" Toby begins to make his way to the front door.

"Toby. Toby! You can ignore me all you want, I know you will come back to me, you always do. You can't deny us Toby!"

Toby slams the door behind him and begins to power walk down the street.

_I try to ignore her comment but she probably right. I'll probably end up going back to her... You no what. No, I won't let it get to that. I won't let her get to me and bring me back into are sick love affair. I'll just avoid her as much as possible, I'll just always come home late or something or stay at a friends house. Well I doubt I could stay at a friends house, the only true friend I have right now is Emily, and maybe her friends. I doubt Em's mum will even consider me staying at there house from time to time and I doubt any of her friends even trust me enough to let me stay at there house. They probably just tolerate me because of Emily and maybe Spencer. Spencer is beginning to warm up to me which is really good I guess. Well since staying at someones house is out of the question I'll just have to stay at school for as long as possible. Plus Mrs. Montgomery basically said I can be there when even I feel the need to just get away or anything along them lines. She even offered a ear if I needed to tell her anything. I wonder how she would even react to my little sick incest love affair. Not that Jenna classes it as such especially it being incest. _

Toby bumps into someone and is knock out of his thoughts due to the collision.

"I am so sorry I wasn't paying attention"

"It's OK. Really it is"

Toby bends down to pick up the persons fallen belongs.

"Really. I'm truly sorry"

"Like I previously said it's OK"

Toby looks into the the eyes of the fallen objects owner.

"Mrs. Montgomery"

"Toby"

Both stand up and Toby hands over Ella's folders that fell on the floor.

"Do you mind if I ask where you where going in such a hurry?"

"No where I just needed to get away you know"

"Get away from where?"

"Home"

_How could I be so stupid. Why would I tell her that? Shit. Why does she do that, how does she even do that. How does she make me feel compelled to just tell her everything._

"Toby you keep telling me everything is OK at home but you're clearly portraying otherwise"

Toby sighs "Mrs. Montgomery-"

"I know it's nothing"

Toby gives a small smile "It's just Jenna. We got into a fight and I just need to cool off"

"Sibling rivalry?"

"Yeah. Something like that" Ella nods in response

"Well I should you know, go inside"

"Yea well, I'll see you at school"

"Just remember Toby-"

"I know If there's anything I can come to you" Ella nod is response and begins to make her way into her home.

_How I made it outside the Montgomery's house I'll never know._

Toby continues to walk down the street. He then looks at his phone "7 o'clock... I really need to talk to someone"

Toby sends a message to Emily.

'I'm outside your house. Could you come outside so we can talk'-Toby

'Yea. i'll be out in a sec'- Emily

Emily comes out and sits on her porch and Toby comes to sit along side her.

"So what's up?"

"Jenna"

"She's coming on to you again"

"She becoming more persistent everytime I refuse her"

"What did she do this time"

"I don't really want to get into it"

"OK. Well your going to have to tell someone other than me if she doesn't stop"

"What! Are you crazy! This is Jenna where talking about"

"Toby you can't let her keep taking advantage of you"

"I already told you Emily, if I tell anyone she will flip it around and say it was me who forced myself onto her"

"There has to be someone you can tell who won't judge you"

"Maybe there is but I need to make sure I can trust her, but until then you tell no one Emily, this continues to stay between us. Alright"

"Alright"

_Maybe I just might take Mrs. Montgomery up on her offer._


End file.
